No te enamores de un vampiro
by Crisst
Summary: Bella se muda a Forks huyendo de Phoenix, ¿qué ocurrió en Phoenix? ¿por qué Bella sabe que existen los vampiros? ¿y por qué Edward Cullen es tan increíblemente atractivo?
1. Conociendo a los Cullen

**Capítulo 1:conociendo a los Cullen**

Llegué a Forks un día lluvioso, como lo eran la mayoría. Me había mudado con mi padre para darle a mi madre la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, haciéndoles creer a todos que volvería pronto, que esto solo sería una época de transición, pero no era así. No quería volver a Phoenix, quizá no hubiese sido este el pueblo que habría elegido para quedarme, pero necesitaba huir de mi pasado y ésta había sido mi única salida. Por fortuna Charlie no era una persona entrometida, simplemente aceptó que vendría aquí y no puso objeciones.

La mañana que iba al instituto sentía tantos nervios que pensaba que iba a vomitar pero conseguí controlarme y entrar en clase. Al cabo de un par de horas ya había conocido algunos compañeros, sobre todo chicos, que parecían muy interesados en mí, pero yo no tenía intención de comenzar una relación, no volvería a equivocarme de nuevo, había venido aquí para enmendarlo.

Cuando llegué a clase de Biología me senté en el único asiento que quedaba libre, el chico que había a mi lado era pálido, ojos dorados, pelo broncíneo, y era tan guapo, su aspecto me recordaba a alguien conocido pero deseché esa idea.

Como el profesor no había llegado aún, uno de los chicos que había conocido, un tal Mike, decidió entablar conversación conmigo. Yo contestaba con respuestas cortas, y notaba como los ojos del otro muchacho se clavaban en mí, cuando Mike se dio la vuelta en su asiento al entrar el señor Geller me giré hacia mi compañero de pupitre, me estudiaba con la mirada y no se sintió para nada cohibido cuando notó que yo me había dado cuenta.

-No seas muy dura con Newton.-me susurró.-No está acostumbrado a que le den calabazas.-su aliento rozaba mi cara y me sentía mareada. Pero conseguí recomponerme.

-Y, ¿por qué iba a rechazarle?-le recriminé. De seguro que si Mike hubiese querido algo conmigo lo habría hecho, pero la actitud de aquel chico me obligaba a llevarle la contraria.

-Porque no pegáis juntos para nada.- así que como Mike era muy guapo y un ídolo para las chicas no podía estar conmigo.-No quiero menospreciar a nadie.-continuó y yo le fruncí el ceño.-Pero cómo podría estar un paleto de pueblo como Newton con una princesa como tú.

¡No te enamores Bella!¡No te enamores Bella!-me repetía en mi fuero interno a la vez que me ponía roja como un tomate, lo que provocó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por cierto, soy Edward Cullen.-se presentó ofreciéndome su mano.

-Yo...Bella Swan.-iba a estrecharle la mano pero cuando noté su gelidez retrocedí por instinto y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Él giró el rostro hacia el profesor con rostro entre asustado y ofendido.

Una nueva semejanza entre ellos dos, él era frío. No saldría nunca de ese círculo vicioso.

Pero al entrar en la cafetería se confirmaron mis sospechas cuando vi a Edward y a su familia. Todos los rostros era pálidos y hermosos, ninguno comía, solo hablaban dejando de lado sus platos.

Después de hablar con otra de las chicas que había conocido, supe que habían sido adoptados por el doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa, que vivían en Forks desde hacía dos años y que siempre que el Sol salía faltaban a clase para irse de acampada.

Había que ser idiota para no saber encajar las piezas, sobre todo después de todo lo que yo había visto.

Los Cullen eran vampiros.


	2. Hay cosas que no nos convienen

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

Para las personas que leen esta historia les quiero avisar que es muy corta y va muy rápido porque fue el primer fic de crepúsculo que escribí, espero que os guste.

Capítulo 2: hay cosas que no nos convienen.

Solo yo puedo tener tan mala suerte como para salir de un nido de cuervos para meterme en uno de vampiros. Cuando llegué a casa estuve preguntándome todo el tiempo si debía o no llamarle. Al final me decanté por no hacerlo, si lo hacía vendrían a Forks y eso era algo para lo que aún no estaba preparada, además los Cullen no parecían peligrosos.

Encendí mi viejo ordenador, y revisé mi correo. Había uno de mi madre, lo respondí rápidamente. Y había por lo menos 17 correos de él, solo leí los comienzos "te echo de menos", "creí que podría aceptar tu marcha", "no se que hacer sin ti". Me obligué a apagarlo sin contestar ninguno de ellos. Intenté no llorar pero todos mis intentos fueron en vano.

A la mañana siguiente mi primera hora era Biología, otro encuentro con Edward Cullen.  
Cuando llegué él ya estaba sentado en su sitio, me observó detenidamente, parecía dudar entre sí debía o no hablar.

-Perdona si ayer te asusté, hizo frío.-rió nerviosamente.

-Y ¿me dirás que hoy tus manos no están a la misma temperatura?-intenté tocarla pero él la apartó rápidamente.

Creí que la clase después de eso continuaría como la de ayer, que el me ignoraría, pero me equivocaba.

-¿Te gusta Forks?-me preguntó intentando forzar una sonrisa.

-No soy gran amante de la lluvia ni del frío, pero no quedaba otra alternativa que venir.-le expliqué.

-¿Te han obligado a venir?

-No, me obligué yo misma.-contesté amargamente.

-No lo entiendo.

Debía de contarle la versión oficial, pero me estaba resultando tan fácil hablar con él que me sentía incapaz de mentirle, pero podría ocultarle algunas cosas.

-Necesitaba huir de mis problemas y esta era la mejor salida.

-¿Tus problemas están en Phoenix?¿Qué hay allí tan malo?

-Hay muchas cosas malas, y debía alejarme de ellas.

-¿Dejaste a alguien a quién querías allí?

-A mi madre y su marido.

-No me refiero a eso.

Sabía que no se refería a eso, pero no sabía si podía hablarle de William, solo pensar en él me producía escozor en los ojos.

-Sí, pero él no me convenía, no era bueno para mí.-una lágrima se desbordó por mi mejilla. Sentí su

gélida mano parando mi lágrima.

-Seguro que él está aun más triste por haber perdido a alguien tan maravilloso.-me dijo dulcemente.

Le sentía tan cerca que casi no podía respirar, nos habíamos perdido cada uno en los ojos del otro.  
El timbre interrumpió nuestro momento romántico y Edward se alejó de mí, pero no se marchó.  
Me acompañó a la siguiente clase. Yo me sentía tan culpable porque estaba deseando de cogerle la mano, de tocarle,...

Se quedó parado en la puerta del aula de Matemáticas.

-Sé que no te gusta Forks, pero yo me alegro mucho de que estés aquí.- me sonrió y yo me quedé desarmada mientras le veía alejarse por el pasillo.

Aquella tarde pasé todo el tiempo debatiendo los pros y los contras de Edward: era un vampiro, pero tan guapo, podía matarme, pero era encantador, no me convenía, pero no me importaba. Más tarde decidí que no importaba, seguro que él era tan adorable con todo el mundo, no tenía que estar interesado en mí.

Pero las dudas volvieron a surgir cuando vi su Volvo aparcado delante de mi casa.  
Salí y él me estaba esperando apoyado en el coche.

-Sé que no soy digno, pero, ¿podría llevar a la alumna más fascinante del instituto a clase?- me pidió, y a ver quién era la valiente que rechazaba semejante invitación.

Así que olvidando todas las negativas de mi cabeza hice caso a mis necesidades y subí al coche.

Bueno quiero agradecer por los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas me han animado mucho. Annika Die Drachenreiterin muchas gracias por tu ayuda, me hacía falta ^^


	3. No puedo seguir mintiendo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

________________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 3: No puedo seguir mintiendo

Edward aparcó y me abrió la puerta para que saliera. Demasiado caballero, estaba claro que no pertenecía a esta época. A pesar de que compartíamos pocas clases, pasamos casi todo el día juntos, pues él me esperaba en la puerta cada vez que el timbre sonaba. Incluso nos sentamos solos en el comedor, ante la fulminante mirada de su familia.

-No parece que a tus hermanos les guste mucho que estés aquí conmigo.-le comenté.

-Ya, pero es que yo quiero estar aquí.-repuso y me lanzó una sonrisa torcida capaz de derretir el hielo.-Aunque debería alejarme de ti.-mi corazón dejó de latir y sentí ganas de llorar.-pero no me siento capaz.-volví a respirar.

-Sé que tampoco debo estar aquí, pero ya no puedo controlarlo.-le dije.

-Bella, yo...Dije que Newton no te merecía y yo aún menos, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por ti.-tuve que acordarme de respirar.-Te quiero Bella, me he enamorado de ti.

No podía decir nada, yo también le quería ¡Claro que le quería! Pero sentía que traicionaba a Will. Le miré, estaba esperando-VAMOS BELLA DI ALGO!!!!

-Edward...yo...

RINGGGG!!!!Maldito timbre. Nota: el día que termine el instituto destrozar ese timbre.  
Él se levantó y vi como se alejaba triste del comedor y yo seguía allí sentada como una idiota, de verdad me merecía que alguien me pegase. El resto de las horas se hicieron más largas, Edward se había ido, su Volvo ya no estaba en el aparcamiento.

Cuando salí recordé que no había llevado la camioneta, él me había traído. Lo último que importaba después de que Edward se fuera es que no tenía forma de volver a casa, era casi mejor, con suerte me atropellaría un camión por el camino, me lo merecía.

Pero para mi asombro el Volvo volvía a estar en el aparcamiento, y él me esperaba apoyado en la puerta, me acerqué a él dudando.

-No iba a dejarte volver sola a casa.-me explicó fríamente.

Íbamos en silencio, aunque yo en mi cabeza iba insultándome de todas las formas que se me ocurrían, hasta que me harté.

-Edward

-No hace falta que digas nada.-me interrumió.-Lo he entendido.

-No, no lo has entendido. Y quiero explicártelo.

-No es necesario, en realidad no quiero oírlo.

-Edward por favor.

-Bella, ¿por qué quieres seguir con esto?

-PORQUE TE QUIERO.-exploté.

Él paró el coche, justo estábamos en mi casa. Se giró para mirarme incrédulo pero a la vez contento.  
-¿En serio?-preguntó y yo asentí. Sin darme cuenta él ya había salido del coche y estaba abriéndome la puerta. Me cogió de la mano y nos tendimos en el jardín de Charlie.

-Edward, yo volví de Phoenix para alejarme de una persona. Pero eso no quiere decir que no le quisiera, y me siento culpable.-le expliqué.

-¿Por qué?-él parecía dolido.

-Porque pasé con él más de dos años, y llevamos separados solo un mes y ya quiero a otra persona más que a él. Yo siempre le quise pero hasta ahora nunca me había enamorado. Me duele estar lejos de él, pero ha sido mucho peor cuando te he visto irte en el comedor, sentía que me iba a morir. No puedo vivir sin ti Edward.-él no había dejado de mirarme en todo el rato.

-Te quiero Bella.

-Te quiero Edward.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y presionó mis labios muy dulcemente, yo no quería separarme de Edward así que afiancé mis manos en su cuello, y allí pasamos la tarde besándonos. No era la primera vez que me besaban, pero nunca había tenido esa necesidad de estar junto a alguien, no podía dejarle, era como una droga, y me gustaba mucho esta adicción.

Poco a poco, y con mucho pesar por mi parte nos fuimos separando, pero no demasiado, mi nariz aún rozaba la suya, y él acariciaba mi rostro, como si fuera la tela más suave y delicada del mundo.  
Pero de pronto se alejó, yo le seguí.

-Bella esto no es justo contigo. Yo no te estoy contando la verdad, debería ser sincero, pero no puedo decírtelo. Soy peligroso, y de verdad que no quiero hacerte daño, pero no sé cuánto podré controlarme. No te convengo Bella.

-No me importa que seas un vampiro Edward Cullen.-y me lancé a besarle, él tenía muchas preguntas que hacerme pero su necesidad por besarme era tan grande como la mía.

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-me preguntó.

-Porque no eres el primer vampiro con el que me cruzo.-le confesé.

Bueno, como ya os he dicho esta historia es muy corta y Bella ya va a empezar a hablar, no os perdáis cuál es el oscuro pasado de Bella en el próximo capítulo. ^^


	4. Instinto vampírico VS instinto humano

_La historia no me pertenece, es de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia._

**Capítulo 4: Instintos vampíricos VS instintos humanos **

Edward seguía atónito después de saber que yo conocía su secreto.

-Pero Bella, ¿quién..?¿qué..?-era la primera vez que veía a Edward titubear.

-Edward, entiéndeme, tú no podías contarme tu secreto y este es el mío, por favor, no me lo pidas, porque sabes que al final no podré negarte nada.-el sonrió.

-Qué difícil se me hace no poder entrar en tu mente, eres toda una incógnita, un misterio a resolver, y yo soy el mayor de los curiosos.

-¿Cómo que entrar en mi mente?¿De qué hablas?-le pregunté.

-Bueno, ya no importa supongo.-reconoció.-Yo puedo leer la mente de la gente, escuchar lo que pasa por sus cabezas cuando estoy cerca, pero la tuya, la que probablemente sea la más fascinante de todas, irónicamente está muda para mí.

-¿Lees el pensamiento?-el asintió.-Me gusta que no puedas leer el mío.- él enarcó una ceja.-Porque si supieras que ahora mismo quiero besarte me pondría colorada.-admití maliciosamente.

-¡Vaya Bella! Yo no puedo leer tu pensamiento pero tú sí el mío, porque estábamos pensando lo mismo.-y se acercó para besarme, noté su lengua rozando la mía y su aliento frío entrando en mi boca, era tan dulce.

-Edward dirás que soy la persona menos romántica del mundo.-aventuré cuando mi lengua volvió a mi boca.-Pero, ¿he de temer por mi vida por estar junto a un vampiro?-le pregunté, aunque contestara lo que contestara, no era miedo lo que sentiría a su lado, solo amor, pasión, deseo.

Él bajó la mirada al suelo, y creo que contuvo una sonrisa.

-Mi familia y yo no nos alimentamos de humanos, nos parece algo monstruoso, preferimos seguir la estela humana alimentándonos de animales.-me gustaba como sonaba eso-Sin embargo,-mierda, hay un sin embargo- contigo es diferente, tu sangre huele como el más delicioso aroma del mundo, es tan apetitoso, al principio creí que no podía refrenarme pero cuando te conocí sabía que jamás podría perdonarme el hacerte daño.

Aunque debería estar atemorizada, el hecho de que mi sangre oliera tan bien para Edward no me asustaba, al contrario, me hacía sentir especial, importante para él, y había reconocido que no quería hacerme daño. ¿Quién decidió que él era un vampiro y no un ángel?

-Pero ¿no te dejas llevar por tus instintos?-pregunté al salir de mis ensoñaciones.

-Bella en este momento mi instinto vampírico me dice que te muerda ahora mismo hasta desangrarte.-se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.-Pero mi instinto de hombre me dice que te bese hasta dejarte sin aliento, y de hacerle caso al primero no podría hacer el segundo, y como ya te he dicho mi familia y yo nos decantamos por ser más humanos que vampiros.

-Bueno, ¿y por qué no te dejas llevar por tu instinto humano?-le invité, él se río, y se dejó llevar por su instinto toda la tarde.

Había olvidado la hora que era cuando Charlie llegó, y ni siquiera había hecho la cena, ¿pero dónde tienes la cabeza Bella?-me recriminé.-Pero luego lo recordé cuando vi a Edward conmigo en mi habitación, lo que me provocó una risa histérica.

-No quiero que te vayas-le confesé.

-No lo haré-me prometió él-Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas, lo juro.

Preparé la cena a Charlie y comí tan rápido que casi me atraganté, después me escabullí a mi cuarto con algunas excusas.

Y allí seguía él, sentado en mi cama, mirándome. Le pedí solo un minuto para cambiarme de ropa y volví en la mitad de tiempo para arrojarme a sus brazos.

-Bueno, ¿hasta qué hora quieres que me quede aquí?-preguntó.-O ¿no quieres que me vaya en toda la noche?-dijo irónicamente.

-Edward eres un mentiroso.-le eché en cara, se le abrieron unos ojos como platos.-Luego dices que no me puedes leer el pensamiento.-él se rió.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- yo asentí.-Pequeña Bella soy tu genio de la lámpara, obedezco cualquiera de tus deseos.-me propuso.

-Pero solo 3 deseos-le reté.

-Bueno, yo no los contaré si tú no lo haces-acordó y yo le volví a sonreír.

-A ver genio de la lámpara, quiero que me beses.-le ordené.

-Me encantan tus peticiones, ama.-me besó dulcemente, acariciando mi pelo, y con su otra mano en mi cintura.-Y ¿ahora?

-Te pediría otro beso pero necesito respirar.-reconocí avergonzada.-Quiero conocerte, quiero saber quiénes son los Cullen.-pedí.

Tumbada sobre su pecho escuché la historia de Carlisle, que fue convertido en vampiro sin él desearlo, y cómo salvó la vida de Edward hacía 90 años. También me habló de Esme, su madre adoptiva.-su voz se tiñó de cariño cuando habló de ella.-Y de la pequeña Alice que poseía el don de la predicción, su novio Jasper, él más reciente de los Cullen, el extrovertido Emmett, y la hermosa Rosalie.-por la que Edward mostraba una total deferencia.

-Sé que no es muy usual, pero ¿puede pedirle el genio un deseo a su ama?

-Menos la libertad el que quiera.-le contesté divertida.

-No quiero libertad, puedes hacerme tu prisionero si quieres.-bromeó.-Quiero que vengas mañana a conocer a mi familia.-yo le puse morros.-Has dicho lo que quiera.-me recordó.

-Está bien.-acepté y él mostró una sonrisa triunfal.-Pero a cambio voy a pedir otro deseo.-él entornó los ojos.-Quiero dormir en tus brazos esta noche.-pedí.

-Bella, hay que llegar a un acuerdo, debemos dejar de leernos las mentes el uno al otro.-dijo mientras me acurrucaba entre sus brazos, sobre su pecho marmóreo, estaba frío, pero no era esa la sensación que a mí me importaba al estar allí, solo lo cerca que Edward y yo estábamos.

En este capítulo no se habla mucho de la trama, lo sé, pero a mí me encanta ^^ , pero tranquilos que aún quedan muchas cosas ;)


	5. ¿Quién llamaría peligrosos a los Cullen?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia. Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 5: ¿Quién llamaría peligrosos a los Cullen? **

Aquella mañana tuve el despertar más dulce del mundo, aquellas que piensen que lo mejor es que les lleven el desayuno a la cama es porque nunca han tenido un vampiro acariciando su espalda y rozando su cuello con los labios.

-Bella, hueles tan bien.-me susurró.

-Pues anda que tú.-bromeé.-Edward, tengo instintos vampíricos, ahora mismo tengo ganas de morderte.

-No te cortes.-dijo mientras me besaba y yo le mordí el labio inferior.-Tu padre se ha ido de pesca hace unas dos horas, me alegro de que haya decidido no entrar, porque no hubiese soportado separarme de ti.-yo sonreí.

Me llevó en brazos hasta la cocina para que desayunara, mientras él me observaba tiernamente.

¿Qué te pones para conocer a la familia de tu novio vampiro?¿Salsa de tomate, para parecer más apetitosa? Me decidí por un conjunto azul que me regaló mi madre antes de venir a Forks, sabía que a Edward le gustaba ese color. Bajé las escaleras después de controlar mis nervios, Edward estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Estás poniendo mi autocontrol en serios problemas, Bella.

-¿Sientes ganas de morderme?-le pregunté pícaramente.

-No me refería eso.-me lanzó una mirada lasciva.-Vámonos antes de que pierda el control.-me pidió sonriendo.-Aunque sé que es imposible sorprenderte, porque sabes todo sobre vampiros, te demostraré que soy de los más rápidos. Súbete a mi espalda, y estaremos en mi casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-me propuso.

-Yo soy muy rápida abriendo y cerrando los ojos, para no perderte de vista ni una milésima de segundo.-le reté. El se rió y me echó sobre su espalda.

Corrimos a través del bosque hasta pararnos delante de una enorme casa blanca, luminosa, elegante, lo que se diría el hogar de una princesita y no de un aquelarre de vampiros, los Cullen eran diferentes en todos los sentidos.

En la puerta nos esperaba una encantadora pareja, supuse que serían los padres de Edward: Carlisle, rubio, pálido como todos ellos, con una sonrisa cegadora, y Esme, tenía el aspecto de una madre, una mirada cariñosa, una sonrisa tierna, parecía feliz de vernos allí. Nadie en su sano juicio podría describir a esa pareja como peligrosos o asesinos.

-Bella, estos son mis padres Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

-Encantado de conocerte Bella.-saludó cortésmente Carlisle.

-Oh, Bella, me alegra tanto poder conocerte al fin.-estalló de alegría Esme y me abrazó.-Perdona mi entusiasmo.-se disculpó.-Pero estoy tan feliz de veros juntos.

-Yo también estoy muy contenta de conoceros.-contesté sonrojada.-Edward habla maravillas de vosotros.

-¿Cómo sabían que veníamos?-le susurré a Edward, pero no llegó a responder, pues la respuesta apareció por la puerta.

-Hola Bella.-saludó entusiasta Alice, a la que la seguía Jasper con su rostro carente de expresión.

-Hola Alice, Jasper.-el aludido hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

-Yo les dije que vendrías-me contestó Alice.-Me hacía mucha ilusión conocerte, y es un alivio no tener que ocultar nuestro secreto.-me sonrió.

-Sí, es genial no tener que contenerse. Podemos ser todo lo brutos que queramos.-contestó una voz desde la puerta, era el enorme Emmett, no parecía nada incómodo ante la presencia de una humana en su casa.

-Emmett, tú siempre eres un bruto.-le reprochó Rosalie, tan hermosa como siempre, con su pelo cayéndole en cascada sobre una blusa preciosa pero que solo a ella le quedaría así de bien.

-Debería ofenderme, pero no lo haré porque sé que lo dices desde el cariño.-le respondió Emmett y todos nos echamos a reír, hasta que vimos la expresión en el rostro de Rosalie.

-Bella, no voy a mostrarme cordial contigo, solo porque seas la novia de Edward, no me agrada tu presencia, ni el hecho de que sepas lo que somos. No te amargaré tu visita, volveré cuando te hayas

ido.-y echó a correr hacia el bosque.

-Espera Rose.-le gritó Emmett.-Perdónala Bella, se siente amenazada, pero se le pasará.-la disculpó y echó a correr tras ella.

Pasé la mañana con el resto de los Cullen y todos decidimos olvidar el incidente con la frívola rubia. La familia de Edward era encantadora, incluso Jasper, tan reservado, en algunas ocasiones mostraba una sonrisa. Alice y yo congeniamos al instante, era adorable. Esme me recordaba tanto a mi madre, a la que echaba mucho de menos, y Carlisle era un cabeza de familia tan noble. No se parecían en nada al resto de vampiros que había conocido, cuya única intención era aniquilar. Ellos eran felices pareciendo humanos, supongo que porque todos deseaban serlo.

Cuando empezó a caer el sol, Edward me llevó a casa. Charlie no había llegado, pero había un mensaje de mi madre en el contestador, estaba preocupada porque hacía mucho que no le respondía los correos. Encendí el ordenador y revisé el correo, había 3 de mi madre, los contesté enseguida.

Pero había más de 20 de Will, quizá debía leerlos para afrontar si realmente ya le había olvidado, pero no eran como las otras notas de amor, que me había enviado, estos eran muy diferentes:

-Bella, estás en peligro. Hemos sabido de la existencia de un aquelarre cerca de Forks. Quizá no ataquen por allí para mantener las apariencias. Dime si has visto algo sospechoso por favor.

-Bella no me has contestado, ¿estás bien?¿has sabido algo de ellos? Contéstame por favor Bella.

-Bella, estoy preocupado por ti, no sé si te ha pasado algo, quizá debamos actuar.

-Bella, no lo soporto más, vamos a ir a Forks.

Iban a venir a Forks, por la fecha de su correo no tardarían en llegar. Las lágrimas se desbordaron por mis mejillas. Me acerqué a mi cuarto, donde Edward me esperaba, sollozando. Él se levantó rápidamente y me envolvió con sus brazos

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?-me preguntó preocupado.

-Estaba leyendo el correo, y había muchos de Will y los leí.-el llanto me impidió seguir hablando.

-¿Aun sientes algo por él?-me preguntó y noté el dolor que le crispaba la voz.

-No es eso.-le contesté.

-Entonces ¿qué?-preguntó ansioso.

-Edward-casi grité-William pertenece a una orden de cazadores de vampiros, VIENE A MATARTE.

Ohhh, ya lo sabéis, y ahora comienza la acción, estad atentos, no tardaré en actualizar. ^^


	6. La amenaza

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

Bueno ya vais a descubrir el pasado de Bella en Phoenix, disfrutadlo ^^

Capítulo 6:La amenaza

-¿Cazadores de vampiros?Bella, ¿de qué estás hablando?-me preguntó Edward.

-Te lo voy a contar, lo juro, pero para ahorrarnos repeticiones debemos ir a tu casa e informarles, ellos también están en peligro.-le rogué.

Él me echó sobre su espalda y prácticamente volamos hasta la mansión Cullen, toda la familia estaba fuera, Alice parecía alterada.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-preguntó la hermana de Edward, obviamente había tenido una visión de lo que se le venía encima a su familia.

-Estamos en peligro, vienen a por nosotros.-anunció Edward.

-¿Quién viene a por nosotros?-preguntó Carlisle, todos rodaron su vista hacia mí.

-Os lo contaré todo.-prometí.-En Phoenix conocí un grupo de chicos aficionados a lo paranormal, eran un poco exagerados respecto a ese tema, pero congenié con ellos y rápidamente nos hicimos amigos, aunque en la mayoría de sus asuntos yo quedaba al margen, lo que me molestaba. Fui conociendo a más integrantes de aquel grupo, y finalmente a uno de los cabecillas, se llamaba Will. Comencé a salir con él al poco de conocernos, y le pedí que me integraran realmente en su grupo. Me explicaron que cazaban vampiros, yo no lo podía creer, aquellos chicos estaban locos. Pero Will me llevó a una expedición de caza y pude verlo con mis propios ojos, evitaron que una criatura matara a una chica en un callejón. Aunque yo no participaba activamente con ellos, ya que ni siquiera sé pelear, estábamos muy unidos, sobre todo a Will. Pero una noche, un vampiro se les escapó, reconoció mi olor en la ropa de Will, y dio conmigo, estuvo muy cerca de matarme. Desde entonces sentí miedo con todo lo que respectaba a la orden, así que al final decidí huir de allí. Él lleva un tiempo intentando ponerse en contacto conmigo, se enteró de vuestra existencia y creen que estoy en peligro, por eso vienen a mataros.-finalicé.

-Pero nosotros somos prácticamente piedra, ¿cómo pueden matarnos?-preguntó incrédulo Emmett.

-Emmett, puede que la gente que yo conocí al principio fueran simples niños, pero no los cabecillas de la orden. No es algo que hayan creado ahora, esta orden es ancestral, comenzó a actuar cuando los vampiros empezaron a cazar. Poseen venenos hechos con vuestra propia ponzoña y sustancias químicas y armas legendarias forjadas con sangre de vampiro, dientes, piel,...Lo que pudieran coger de ellos, pues eran conscientes de que en un mano a mano solo un vampiro podría matar a otro.

-He oído hablar de esas armas, pero creí que eran un mito, ningún vampiro con los que me he cruzado en mis 400 años las había visto nunca.-confesó Carlisle.

-Porque ningún vampiro que se haya enfrentado a ellas ha sobrevivido para contarlo.-le expliqué.-Todos sus rostros poseían marcas de terror.-Pero ellos solo atacan a vampiros sádicos, asesinos de humanos que provocan carnicerías en las ciudades, no a gente como vosotros. No sois una amenaza.  
-Nos has traído la desgracia Bella Swan-estalló Rosalie.-Os lo advertí.-regañó a su familia.

Eso era demasiado, ¿es que no veía lo mal que lo estábamos pasando todos?¿Ella pensaba que yo quería eso para ellos, que quería ver morir a Edward? No pude contenerme más.

-Rosalie, yo no quería que esto ocurriera, y quizás es cierto que vengan por mí, pero es probable que yo sea vuestra única oportunidad para detenerles. A mí me escucharán, puedo explicarles vuestras costumbres, que no ponéis en peligro la vida humana.-le grité. Y me volvía a los otros Cullen. -De verdad que lo siento.-me disculpé con el resto de la familia mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mi rostro. Edward me abrazó y yo enterré mi cara en su pecho.

-Bella no ha sido tu culpa, ellos habrían sabido de nuestra existencia finalmente y habrían venido, contigo aquí tenemos una oportunidad.-me consoló Jasper.

¿De verdad había sido Jasper el que había dicho eso? Todos al igual que yo le miraban incrédulos porque hubiera sido él y no Carlisle o Edward quién hubiera dicho eso.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.-le dijo Carlisle.

-Bueno, ya que vienen a matarnos, ¿no deberíamos preparar un plan de ataque?-preguntó Rosalie, yo me estremecí, no quería que los Cullen sufriesen ninguna baja, pero tampoco mis amigos.

-No Rosalie.-se negó Carlisle-lo que ellos hacen es correcto, no podemos culparles por defender a los humanos, nosotros haríamos lo mismo. Solo que en este ocasión están equivocados, y se lo intentaremos explicar, y sea cual sea el caso no comenzaremos atacando nosotros.-calmó Carlisle.-Pero si no nos escuchan, sugiero evitar un enfrentamiento, todos sois irreemplazables. Así que defenderos y corred, nos encontraremos en Denali.

Todos se marcharon fuera a esperar que llegaran, con Alice pendiente a sus visiones todo el tiempo. Edward y yo nos quedamos dentro.

-Y tú que pensabas que eras un peligro para mí y al final he sido yo la que os ha metido en este lío.-sollocé mirando al suelo.

-Bella mírame-levanté la cara y me perdí en sus ojos dorados.-No ha sido culpa tuya, ¿entendido?-yo no le creía y él se dio cuenta.-Ellos cazan monstruos y nosotros lo somos.-yo negué con la cabeza pero él puso un dedo en mis labios para evitar que le interrumpiera.-Pero quizá seamos perdonados por el tipo de vida que llevamos, y eso nos demostraría totalmente que estamos haciendo lo correcto.-me explicó.-Mira, si yo no hubiera sido capaz de contenerme contigo y te hubiera matado, me habría alegrado tanto de saber de la existencia de esa orden, porque habría alguien que me habría matado por el horrible pecado de asesinar a un ángel.-me besó tiernamente mientras yo seguía llorando. Nos quedamos abrazados a la espera de alguna señal.

-Aléjate de Bella, maldita sanguijuela.-bramó Will desde la puerta y supe que iba a comenzar una batalla.

Comienza la acción, no os perdáis el siguiente capítulo ^^


	7. No puedo perder a Edward

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

Esta historia está llegando a su fin, os avisé que era corta, espero que os guste.

Capítulo 7:No puedo perder a Edward

Will y Edward se mostraron en posición de ataque, pero yo me interpuse entre ellos.

-No, Will, no lo entiendes. Él no intentaba hacerme daño, los Cullen no son peligrosos, protegen a los humanos, como vosotros, no han matado a nadie.-traté de explicarle.

-¿Cómo has podido creerte una estupidez como esa, Bella? ¿No te enseñamos lo traicioneras que son esas sanguijuelas? Les hemos visto matar en incontables ocasiones, incluso a nuestros amigos, a todo lo que se ponía a su alcance, ¿crees en serio que esta alimaña tiene corazón?-chilló levantando un dedo hacia Edward.-Aléjate de él, antes de que te haga daño, yo me encargaré y te llevaremos de regreso a Phoenix.

-NO.-grité.

-Yo jamás le haria daño a Bella.-dijo Edward entre dientes.-Ni dejaría acercarse tanto a otro vampiro como para que estuviese a punto de matarla.-le echó en cara, noté como Will se encogía ante ese recuerdo.

-Sabes que siento mucho lo que ocurrió con James, pero era un rastreador pequeña, notó tu olor como podría haber notado cualquier otro, en cualquier caso nos deshicimos de él. Creí que desde entonces te aterraban los vampiros y te encuentro aquí, en su casa, y abrazada a uno de ellos. ¿Te has enamorado de él?-yo no contesté, me sentía incapaz de confesarle eso a mi antiguo novio pero creo que resultaba evidentemente que no permitiría que hiriese a Edward. -Bella, te prometí que no estarías nunca más en peligro y pienso cumplirlo.-amenazó Will sacando su hacha. Recordaba aquel arma, Will era absolutamente letal con ella, le había visto otras veces, pero ahora sentía miedo de él porque intentaría matar a Edward, intentaría acabar con lo que yo más quería en el mundo, mi alma, mi razón de vivir, mi corazón.

Esperaba que al resto de la familia les estuvieran yendo mejor las negociaciones, quizá debería haber ido con ellos y puede que el resto de la orden se hubiesen mostrado más razonables que Will con mis argumentos, pero yo no pensaba moverme de allí, aunque sonara egoísta, en ese momento me importaba ese Cullen.

Edward me apartó dejando el espacio entre el cazador y él despejado. Entonces comenzó la lucha, o más bien fue Will el que comenzó a luchar porque Edward solo fintaba para evitar sus ataques, le resultaba fácil, era tan rápido. Pero jamás le atacaba él, no quería herirle, porque no quería hacerme daño a mí, él siempre tan caballeroso. La lucha fue aumentando de ritmo, los ataques fallidos de Will le hacían enfurecerse más y atacar con más fuerza. Aunque yo estaba al margen de su pelea me dolía cada golpe, me sentía exhausta, y las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por mis mejillas, sabía que al final uno de los dos terminaría cayendo, y probablemente sería el que se negaba a atacar al otro.

No podía soportarlo, si Edward moría esa noche yo caería con él.

Sus movimientos cada vez eran más bruscos, incluso atravesaron una de las paredes de la mansión quedando ellos fuera y yo dentro con los escombros amenazando con aplastarme.

-Bella, cuídado.-me advirtió Edward cuando la gigantesca lámpara de la entrada estuvo a punto de caer sobre mí.

Pero él apareció a tiempo para apartarme, empujándome hacia las escaleras. Momento que aprovechó Will para lanzarle uno de sus dardos venenosos. Los había visto antes, el veneno que contenían provocaba una parálisis al vampiro, de apenas un minuto, pero suficiente para cortarle la cabeza o hincarle un hacha en el pecho. Vi a Edward inmóvil, indefenso, y a Will levantando su arma contra el amor de mi vida, iba a matarle, Edward iba a dejar de existir, no podía permitirlo.

Antes de que Will descargara el golpe contra mi amado, me puse sobre él, dejando que el hacha se clavara en mi pecho, y no en el suyo, en ambos casos, la sensación hubiera sido parecida.

Ya queda menos, el siguiente capítulo es un Edward POV, no tardaré en subirlo ^^


	8. La muerte de un inmortal

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Capítulo 8:la muerte de un inmortal **

Edward POV

Desde que había comenzado la pelea, había mantenido un ojo sobre Bella y otro sobre Will, debía evitar que ella sufriera ningún daño por nuestro conflicto. Él no era un mal luchador, pero yo era lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarle sin problema. Mis instintos me decían que me deshiciera de una vez de ese cazador, podría matarle con un solo golpe, pero veía a Bella, mi pequeña lloraba, estaba sufriendo por culpa de esto, si yo mataba a Will a ella le dolería demasiado, y como ya había dicho yo nunca le haría daño a Bella.

Escuchaba la mente de ese muchacho, no era solamente la ansias de cazador las que le llevaban a atacarme, también los celos, y la ira, porque el ser al que más despreciaba en el mundo le hubiera quitado a la única chica a la que había amado de verdad. Sentía compasión por él, incluso le entendía, pero yo no iba a renunciar a Bella, había pasado más de 100 años buscándole un sentido a mi vida y ahora que lo había encontrado no pensaba dejarlo escapar. Si ella decidía marcharse, yo lo aceptaría, y aunque yo sufriera por ello, jamás se lo demostraría. Pero ella ni siquiera había podido decidir, no había podido abrir la boca, y dudo que supiera que simplemente con decirle a Will que se marcharía con él, esta batalla habría acabado.

La pelea seguía como había comenzado, ninguno estaba herido, aunque Will comenzaba a cansarse, lo que no me ocurriría a mí. Eso era lo que yo estaba esperando, para poder inmovilizarle y hacerle entender. Pero escuché entonces las mentes de mi familia, habían conseguido hablar con el resto de la orden, no había habido conflicto por su parte, con el poder de Jasper para calmar a la gente y el estupendo pacificador que era Carlisle habían conseguido explicarse. Ahora se dirigían todos hacia aquí para buscarnos, pero debían hacerlo a velocidad humana para que los cazadores no pensaran que iban a hacerle algo a Will. Pero no tardarían en llegar.

Me había concentrado tanto en lo que ocurría fuera de mi casa que casi no vi cuando Will embistió contra mí, tuve que lanzarme contra la pared, lo que hizo que se viniera abajo. Ahora el cazador y yo estábamos fuera, aun en guardia. Podía escuchar los sollozos de Bella dentro de la casa, pero hubo un ruido nuevo, el titilar de la lámpara de cristal de la entrada, que estaba a punto de caer sobre ella. Me olvidé totalmente de mi pelea y corrí a ayudarla.

-Bella, cuídado.-le advertí antes de apartarla de la trayectoria de la lámpara, por fortuna llegué a tiempo, ella cayó suavemente junto a las escaleras.

Iba a levantarme para asegurarme de que Bella estaba perfectamente, pero entonces me di cuenta que no podía moverme, mi cuerpo estaba agarrotado, sentía mis extremidades, pero ninguna obedecía a mis órdenes de moverse. Vi en mi hombro un dardo, era una de las armas de las que Bella nos había hablado, un veneno que inmovilizaba a los vampiros durante unos segundos, para poder darles el toque de gracia.

Me giré a mirar al cazador que venía hacía mí con su hacha levantada, supe que mi cuerpo no reaccionaría antes de que me matara, quizá mi siglo de vida acabara esa noche.

Pero no importaba, ya lo había tenido todo en la vida, una familia que me quería, todos los caprichos que pude soñar, y había conocido a la mujer de mis sueños, quizá no pude hacer con ella todo lo que hubiese querido, casarme con Bella, que hiciéramos el amor, pero por lo menos ella podría ser feliz con algún humano, que no pusiera en peligro su vida, nadie la querría tanto como yo, pero podrían cuidar mejor de ella.

Busqué Bella con la mirada, pues lo último que quería ver antes de morir era su rostro, merecería la pena ir al infierno, solo por disfrutar una vez más de su presencia. Pero entonces la noté sobre mi pecho cuando el hacha iba a descargar sobre mí, hiriéndola a ella.

-¡NO!-gritamos Will y yo a la vez.

Mi cuerpo se iba despertando, mis piernas empezaban a moverse, y noté la sangre de mi Bella cayendo sobre mi pecho.

El cazador se acercó a ella, pero mis brazos habían recuperado su fuerza y le aparté de un empujón. Me quedé sentado con el cuerpo de mi pequeña entres mis brazos, aun respiraba, pero muy débilmente y la sangre brotaba a chorros por su pecho donde seguía el arma incrustada.

-¿Qué has hecho, Bella?-sollocé.

Ella abrió los ojos débilmente, y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarme. Aquello era tan doloroso, ni el estar a punto de morir, ni mi conversión en vampiro habían sido tan horrorosas, y ni quiera podía derramar las lágrimas de la agonía que se cebaba en mi interior.

-Debiste dejar que me atravesara a mí.-le reproché, estaba furioso con ella, porque iba a dejarme, y también conmigo mismo por no haber podido hacer nada.

-Porque así duele menos.-contestó débilmente. Yo no lo comprendía, ¿qué dolía más que un hacha en su pecho? Ella vio la interrogación en mi cara y me explicó.-No podría haber mayor dolor en el mundo para mí que perderte a ti, Edward Cullen.

Acarició con su mano mi cara, y yo me incliné sobre ella para besarla, me quedé allí muy cerca de ella. Si Bella iba a morir en ese momento, yo estaría muy cerca de ella y encontraría la manera de seguirla muy pronto. Estábamos tan cerca que yo solo podía ver su rostro, notaba su débil respiración sobre mi mejilla.

Escuché llegar a mi familia, y al resto de la orden, que contemplaban atónitos la escena. Carlisle se agachó junto a mí, intentando revisar la herida de Bella. Alice se apostó en el otro lado y me apretó el hombro, ella también quería llorar, por sus pensamientos ya había sabido lo mucho que ella quería a Bella. Algunos de la orden ayudaron a Will a incorporarse, vi la angustia grabada en su rostro, aunque quería odiarle no podía, porque sabía que no era culpa suya.

-Ha perdido demasiada sangre. Necesita una transfusión pero...-titubeó Carlisle antes de decirlo aunque yo ya sabía lo que iba a decir.-Habrá muerto antes de que lleguemos al hospital. Lo siento tanto, hijo.

Yo enterré el rostro en su pelo, ella me miraba apenada.

-Te quiero, Edward.

-Pues no me dejes, Bella.-le supliqué.

Entonces noté como su respiración se iba apagando del todo, y sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente sin apartar la vista de mí.

-¡SÁLVALA!-me gritó Will.-Por favor, solo hay una forma de que ella siga con nosotros, y aunque no soporto a los vampiros, prefiero que lo sea antes que verla morir ahora mismo. Ella te quiere y no le importaría morir por ti, no creo que tuviera problemas en quedarse la eternidad contigo.-¡Muérdela!-me ordenó.

Por favor dejad reviews que es lo que me alegra el día.

Estoy tardando más en actualizar porque estoy preparándome el examen de acceso a la universidad y tengo que estudiar, pero esta historia esta acabando, quedan muy pocos capítulos, no os los perdáis.


	9. El renacer de Bella

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

----------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 9: El renacer de Bella

Edward POV  
Mi pequeña Bella se moría en mis brazos, solo podía salvarla condenándola a esta vida, mi vida.

Todos parecían de acuerdo en que debía ocurrir, incluso el cazador de vampiros, aquel que odiaba todo lo que mi raza implicaba prefería eso a verla morir. Yo seguía debatiéndome el tiempo se agotaba.

-Saca el hacha de su pecho o la ponzoña no servirá para nada.-me advirtió Will.

Yo aún no podía moverme, el corazón de Bella seguía latiendo, pero yo sabía que no por mucho más tiempo.

-Edward, puedo transformarla yo, si no te sientes capaz.-me ofreció Carlisle.-Saca el hacha justo antes de que le muerda, así no perderá más sangre.

-No, yo lo haré. Yo le morderé.-acepté.

Si Bella tenía que culpar a alguien de esta condena prefería que fuera a mí, era culpa mía que se viera en esta situación. Si yo nunca hubiera aparecido en su vida, ella no se habría enamorado ni hubiera dado su vida por mí.

-Bien, yo sacaré el hacha.-dijo Carlisle.-Debes morderle justo después, hay que hacerlo deprisa, hijo.-yo asentí.

Incliné mi cabeza sobre el hueco de su cuello, con los dientes preparados. En el mismo instante en que oí el desgarro del arma al salir de su pecho, clavé mis colmillos en su precioso cuello.

Pasé más de un minuto inoculándole veneno, pero sin chupar una sola gota de su sangre. Entonces, como si le hubieran aplicado una descarga, su corazón comenzó a bombear más fuerte. Ella se retorcía de dolor entre mis brazos, yo la besé en la frente y la abracé.

-¿Ha funcionado?-preguntó agónico Will.

-Sí, ella se está transformando.-le contesté.

Me levanté, sosteniéndola entre mis brazos y la llevé a mi habitación. Me senté sobre mi sofá de cuero y allí la mantuve abrazada hasta que volviera a abrir los ojos.

Bella POV  
La herida en el pecho dolía, pero no más que los ojos de Edward, él estaba sufriendo tanto. Pero yo había hecho lo correcto, yo no podía vivir en un mundo en el que él no existiera. Además de seguro me había ganado la entrada al cielo, acababa de salvar a un ángel.

La oscuridad se iba apoderando de mí, mis ojos se iban cerrando y mi respiración decaía. Dejé de ver, de escuchar, pero aun sentía. Noté como extraían el hacha de mi pecho, quise gritar por el dolor, pero mi cuerpo ya no respondía. Entonces hubo otro dolor, unos dientes sobre mi cuello, algo se introdujo dentro de mi cuerpo, algo que despertó mi corazón. Los sonidos volvieron pero aún no podía abrir los ojos, y un dolor palpitante se iba acrecentando en mi interior, me quemaba. Entonces escuché de nuevo su melodiosa voz.

-Sí, ella se está transformando.-dijo Edward.

Ahora empezaba a comprender, Edward me había mordido, me estaba transformando en vampiro, nunca me había detenido a pensarlo, ¿convertirme yo en vampiro? Tener una eternidad para amar a Edward, por mucho que doliera la transformación la recompensa merecía la pena.

El calor se hacía insoportable, de vez en cuando se escapaban entre mis dientes débiles gritos de dolor. Todo ardía, excepto unos brazos helados que me agarraban fuertemente, y un dulce y frío

aliento que golpeaba mi rostro. Estaba con él, me tenía abrazada, y me estaba hablando. Intenté concentrarme en su voz, a pesar del dolor.

-Bella, pequeña, perdóname.-parecía como si estuviera llorando, y lo estaba haciendo aunque no pudiera derramar lágrimas.-No he tenido otra alternativa, no puedo perderte. Eres lo único que he amado en este mundo, el único motivo por el que querría alargar mi vida. Siento tanto que te duela, pero pronto pasará, te lo prometo. Estoy aquí contigo, mi amor, nunca voy a irme, no me separaré de ti. Te quiero, Bella.

Sentía tantas ganas de besarle, de abrazarle y decirle que yo también le amaba, pero esta oscuridad me tenía prisionera, pero algún día desaparecería y sería el momento en que mi eternidad junto a Edward comenzaría.

El dolor se multiplicaba en cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero cada vez que retorcía una parte de mi

cuerpo, Edward la acariciaba. Y cada vez que yo profería un grito, él me besaba, en la frente, las mejillas, los labios, el cuello,...Ayudaba sentirlo tan frío junto a mi cuerpo, y porque cuando sentía sus caricias casi podía olvidar el calor que me embargaba.

Cuando mi mente comenzaba a aclararse escuché una conversación entre Edward y Rosalie.

-No sé si has hecho lo correcto, Edward.

-Yo tampoco.-le contestó él.

-Ella no ha podido elegir, habéis decidido por ella, eso no es justo.-le reprendió Rosalie.

-Tú salvaste a Emmett.-le recordó.-Yo amo a Bella, y sé que ella me ama a mi. Se interpuso entre

un hacha y yo para demostrarlo. No podía dejarla morir.

La rubia no tenía nada que contestarle a eso.

-No me importa si no la aceptas en la familia, si no la quieres aquí, nos marcharemos, pero yo estaré

siempre con ella. Bella es mi prioridad número uno, y lo que pienses, Rosalie, me da igual.

-Lo siento, Edward.-se disculpó.-No quiero que os vayáis, solo que no puedo evitar pensar que quizá ella no quiera esta vida.

-Yo también lo pienso, y me duele todo el tiempo, pero no podía dejarla irse. Ella es todo lo que quiero.

Escuché como la hermana de Edward salía de la habitación. Mi sentido del oído se iba agudizando, y también mi olfato, había humanos en el piso de abajo.

El dolor iba desapareciendo, ya prácticamente solo notaba, los ya no tan fríos brazos de Edward, su dulce aliento sobre mi rostro, y mi corazón cesando de latir.

Abrí los ojos y pude verle al fin, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, y me sonreía. Me tenía acunada entre sus brazos, no quería moverme jamás de allí. Levanté una mano para acariciar su rostro, él giró la cara y me besó en la palma de la mano, yo le sonreí.

-Te quiero tanto, Edward Cullen.-articulé con mi nueva voz cantarina.

-No más que yo a ti, Isabella Swan.-me respondió.

Presionó sus labios contra los míos y yo enredé las manos alrededor de su cuello, no pensaba dejarle escapar. Pasamos tanto rato besándonos, que de haber seguido siendo humana habría muerto asfixiada, pero ya no, ahora podía pasarme todo el tiempo que quisiera besando a Edward, ya no necesitaba el aire para vivir, pero sí el aliento de mi vampiro.


	10. Una triste despedida

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia. A esta historia no le queda mucho, algunos han preguntado si había acabado ya, no aún no. Queda este capítulo con el Will POV, otro con un POV de todos los Cullen y el epílogo.

Perdón por no haber podido actualizar pero tenía el examen de acceso a la universidad, por suerte ya lo acabé y podré actualizar todo.^^

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 10: Una triste despedida**

Will POV

¿Qué había hecho?¿Había matado a Bella? Jamás podría sacarme de la cabeza esa imagen, Bella muriendo en los brazos del vampiro del que se había enamorado y por el que estaba dispuesta a a dar su vida. Y todo era culpa mía. Yo la había obligado a marcharse de Phoenix, yo la había metido en este mundo de criaturas míticas, yo, yo...Aún recordaba cuando nos conocimos:

_Ella estaba descubriendo las cosas más increíbles, pero se mostraba serena, sin miedo. Sus ojos brillaban cada vez que le mostraban algo nuevo.  
_

_-Will, es algo asombroso todo lo que hacéis. Salváis a la gente, sois héroes.-me felicitó ella.  
_

_-No creo que se pueda decir tanto, pero hacemos lo que podemos.-le aseguré.  
_

_En ese momento ella me sonrió y quede prendido de aquella sonrisa.  
_  
Ella no apartaba los ojos del vampiro, él estaba sufriendo claramente. Jamás había visto sufrir a un vampiro por ver morir a un humano, solo conocía asesinos sin piedad que no se privaban de matar por mucho que suplicaran sus víctimas, como James, el vampiro que estuvo a punto de matar a Bella:

_Nos enzarzamos en una lucha muy reñida, aquel era el vampiro más feroz al que me había enfrentado jamás. Pero de repente, detectó un olor en mi ropa y echó a correr. Tan solo tuve que pensarlo un instante, lo único que podía haber notado en mí era el dulce olor de Bella, que me había abrazado antes de que yo me marchara de caza. Avisé a toda la orden para que fueran a buscarla.  
_

_Cuando la encontramos, él ya estaba con ella, la tenía acorralada, y ella tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas por el miedo. Él tenía su mano asida al cuello de mi novia, y cada vez apretaba más. Le lanzamos más de diez dardos venenosos, su mano fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que por fin la soltó. _

_Le corté la cabeza de un solo golpe con el hacha, y corrí a ayudar a Bella. Ella tosía compulsivamente y sollozaba. Yo la abracé para reconfortarla, pero ella se apartó de mi.  
_

_-Will, yo no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Este es tu mundo, pero no el mío. No quiero seguir con esto.-lloró.  
_

_Después supe que se marcharía a Forks, con su padre, dejándome solo._

Pero Edward quería a Bella, él la amaba, casi tanto como ella a él. Y yo les había arrebatado todo a ambos. Jamás me había considerado un asesino, por matar vampiros, pero matar a Bella sería el mayor crimen del mundo. Quedaban una solución, que no se me habría pasado por la cabeza en ningún otro caso, pero esta vez tenía que ser así, Bella no podía dejar de existir.

-¡SÁLVALA!-le grité a Edward.-Por favor, solo hay una forma de que ella siga con nosotros, y aunque no soporto a los vampiros, prefiero que lo sea antes que verla morir ahora mismo. Ella te quiere y no le importaría morir por ti, no creo que tuviera problemas en quedarse la eternidad contigo.-¡Muérdela!-le ordené.

Él seguía allí sin poder moverse, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. El tiempo se agotaba.

-Saca el hacha de su pecho o la ponzoña no servirá para nada.-le advertí. El arma era capaz de matar vampiros, por lo que si permanecía allí ella moriría de todos modos.

El sudor caía sobre mi frente y las lágrimas se iban acumulando en mis ojos. El vampiro rubio se ofreció a transformarla, pero Edward decidió que lo haría él. Cuando extrajeron el arma de su pecho, el vampiro hincó sus dientes en el cuello de Bella. Parecía estar besándola, no se separaba de ella, yo estaba preocupado, ¿por qué seguía allí?

-¿Ha funcionado?-le pregunté al vampiro.

-Sí, ella se está transformando.-me contestó sin emoción ninguna en su voz. La tomó en brazos y se la llevó.

Permanecimos dos días en casa de los Cullen, yo no podría irme hasta que viera que Bella estaba bien, que estaba a salvo. La familia se mostró muy cordial con nosotros, les parecía genial lo que hacíamos. A mí me pareció increíble conocer a un aquelarre tan civilizado, que se alimentaban de sangre de animal y que protegían la vida humana.

Los Cullen se levantaron, no sabía por qué. Entonces vi bajar a Edward y de la mano llevaba a Bella, parecía diferente, más pálida, sus ojos ahora eran rojos, pero seguía siendo ella. Entonces el mundo se detuvo cuando ella me sonrió.

-Bella ahora es una neófita, puede resultar peligrosa para los humanos, pero nosotros la controlaremos.-nos aseguró Edward a los miembros de la orden.-Sé que quieres despedirte de ella.-me explicó.-Pero no podemos dejaros a solas, es arriesgado.-yo asentí.

Me acerqué lentamente a Bella, sabía lo incontrolables que eran los neófitos, pero ella parecía tranquila y me seguía sonriendo. Se apartó un poco de su novio, y sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada se echó sobre mí. Todos reaccionaron como si ella fuera a atacarme, pero solo me estaba abrazando.  
-Gracias por esperarme.-me dijo al oído.

-Yo lo siento tanto, no hay palabras para explicarlo, me odio a mí mismo.-intenté explicarle.

Ella se apartó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

-Te perdono.-me aseguró.-Además ahora tengo mucho más, no te atormentes.-me pidió.

La abracé durante mucho tiempo hasta que decidimos que era hora de irse.

-Contad con nosotros siempre que lo necesitéis.-nos ofreció Carlisle.

-Lo mismo os digo.-les contesté.

Besé a Bella en la frente y ella a mí en la mejilla.

-Te echaré de menos.-le dije.

-Volveremos a vernos.-me aseguró ella.

Apoyé mi mano en el hombro de Edward.

-Cuida de ella.-le rogué.

-Lo haré.

Sabía que esto no sería una despedida para siempre, pero la añoraría tanto, pero ahora ella podría recomenzar su vida con el vampiro. Nada más importaba si ella era feliz.


	11. La nueva Cullen

Los personajes no me pertenecen,son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 11: La nueva Cullen  
**  
**Esme POV **

Hacía tanto que conocía a Edward, y jamás le había visto tan feliz. Desde que conoció a Bella volvía con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Parecía como si hubiera estado en una pesadilla durante años y ahora por fin hubiera despertado. Estaba tan contenta por él, le quería como un hijo, y su felicidad hinchaba mi corazón.

Pero cuando ocurrió el accidente le vi desmoronarse, supe que si Bella moría él no le sobreviviría mucho más. Cuando se sugirió la idea de transformarla me pareció bien, porque ellos podrían amarse durante toda la eternidad, Edward permanecería feliz, y Bella se uniría a nuestra familia, me parecía adorable, y siempre me hubiera gustado tener una hija como ella.

**Carlisle POV**

Hacía más de 90 años que había transformado a Edward, nunca había amado tanto a nadie como a Bella, ni tampoco había sufrido tanto como cuando creyó perderla.

Ella no podía marcharse. Hacía tiempo que le había dado vueltas a la idea, si Edward se enamoraba de una humana acabaría perdiéndola algún día, a no ser que pretendiera transformarla. Él se mostraba vacilante, inseguro, yo estaba dispuesto a ayudarle, pero finalmente se decantó.

Ahora Bella pertenece a nuestra familia, y me parece estupendo, se respira felicidad en el ambiente, ella era la pieza que le faltaba a los Cullen, no llevaba ni un mes con nosotros y yo ya la quería como a una hija.

**Emmett POV **

Y yo que pensaba que Edward jamás se enamoraría de nadie, y llega una humana y le roba el corazón. No se me había pasado por la cabeza que ella se uniera a nuestra familia, pero tampoco me parecía mal.

Edward y yo habíamos congeniado nada más conocernos, era mi hermano preferido, pero siempre sentí lástima por él, yo tenía a Rose, pero él estaba solo. Entonces apareció su Bella, la que le devolvería la sonrisa. Si ella era lo que necesitaba para quedarse con nosotros, yo adoraría a mi nueva hermanita.

**Rosalie POV **

Edward y yo jamás nos habíamos llevado demasiado bien, pero era mi hermano y le quería. Sin embargo, no pude aceptar su relación con Bella, ella era una humana, una amenaza para nosotros al conocer nuestro secreto.

Pero tras ver cómo había dado su vida por la de Edward comprendí que debían estar juntos.

Aunque no me pareció correcto que decidieran por ella, como hicieron conmigo, mi hermano me recordó que yo hice lo mismo con mi querido Emmett, y si Bella quería a Edward la mitad de lo que yo quería a mi marido, no habría poder en el mundo capaz de separarles.

**Jasper POV**

Desde que Alice y yo llegáramos a la familia de Carlisle, yo había sentido la soledad que devoraba a Edward, pero todo cambió aquel día en el instituto, cuando apareció la chica nueva. Sus sentimientos al principio eran confusos, pero todo empezó a aclararse, irradiaba felicidad.

Pero tras el incidente del hacha, el dolor de Edward era indescriptible, insoportable, me costó tanto permanecer allí sin gritar. Si Bella debía ser transformada para que él dejara de sufrir, me parecía bien.

¿Qué haría él sin Bella? Lo mismo que yo sin Alice, morir de agonía.

**Alice POV **

Edward era mi hermano favorito, nos compenetrábamos bien, él con su don de leer mentes y yo con mis visiones. Pero tras conocer a Bella supe que ella sería mi hermana perfecta, me pareció adorable, la aprecié desde el primer instante.

Era tal el dolor que me embargó cuando creí que iba a morir. Pero por fortuna no lo hizo y ahora es una de nosotros, una Cullen.

Tengo a mi hermana perfecta y otro hermano feliz, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya sólo queda otro capítulo antes del epílogo ^^


	12. Felicidad eterna

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: felicidad eterna.**

Apenas hacía un mes que yo era vampiro, pero ya estaba casi del todo controlada, según Edward era porque mi mente era incapaz de albergar ningún mal, según yo, porque pensaba demasiado en él para preocuparme por la sed, porque en lo que se refería a él yo estaba totalmente fuera de control.

Edward y yo fuimos de caza, nos alejamos bastante porque aseguró que tenía que mostrarme algo. Llegamos hasta Alaska sin soltarnos de la mano y entonces Edward me descubrió el lugar más hermoso del mundo. Una gran cascada se presentaba magnífica ante nosotros, podía notar el agua salpicar en mi rostro, a nuestros pies un prado cubierto de flores, podía olerlo todo, era una sensación embriagadora, como el olor de Edward, tan penetrante, tan dulce.

-Es precioso.-aluciné mirando cada rincón a mi alrededor.

-Pensé que te gustaría.-yo le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa, parecía nervioso.

Nos introdujimos en una cueva por detrás de la cascada, aquello era mágico, me sentía en el paraíso.

Estábamos empapados después de pasar bajo el agua, Edward se llevó una gota que resbalaba por mi cuello con sus labios, pero no se detuvo, siguió besándolo. Yo suspiré cuando me apretó contra su pecho y me agarró fuerte por la cintura. Me tumbó sobre el suelo, notaba la presión de su cuerpo sobre mí, me besaba repetidamente, pero entonces se detuvo y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Eres feliz, Bella?-me preguntó.

-Más que nunca.-le aseguré.

-Sé que te lo he dicho un millar de veces en este mes, pero siento haberte obligado a llevar esta vida.-era cierto, se había disculpado tantas veces desde mi transformación y yo no comprendía el sentido de sus disculpas.

-Edward, me has regalado una eternidad entera para amarte, no has hecho nada malo, te lo agradeceré siempre. Me salvaste, genio de la lámpara.-él sonrió.

-¿Algún otro deseo?-me preguntó juguetón.

-Solo déjate llevar por tus instintos.-le contesté pícaramente.

Entonces él se lanzó a besarme de nuevo, noté su mano ascendiendo por debajo de mi camiseta, yo no tenía ganas de esperar así que desgarré la suya, él se rió ante mi gesto. Acaricié su pecho, era tan hermoso, como una escultura, Edward era una obra de arte de un valor incalculable. Noté su mano en mi espalda desabrochando mi sujetador. Él era tan tierno y yo tan agresiva, nos complementábamos bien. Seguimos besándonos hasta que la pasión y el desenfreno se hicieron dueños de nosotros.

Todos nuestros sentimientos afloraron mientras hacíamos el amor, pasión, cariño, necesidad, alegría, ferocidad. Era una sensación totalmente diferente estar así con él, como abrazar una nube o besar una estrella, algo mágico, increíble, fascinante, deseado, un sueño hecho realidad.

El tiempo pasó sin que nuestros cuerpos se despegaran, ni siquiera que el agua de la cascada se hubiera convertido en lava ardiente nos habría detenido.

Había amanecido el día siguiente, estaba abrazada a Edward, él me miraba fascinado, acariciando mi brazo con sus dedos dulcemente.

-Podría vivir así para siempre.-suspiró.

-Lo harás.-le aseguré y él sonrió.

Debíamos volver a casa antes de que nuestra familia se preocupara por nosotros. Nos vestimos despacio, considerando las velocidades que podíamos alcanzar, pero no había prisa. Mi ropa estaba intacta, Edward había sido tan delicado, sin embargo, yo solo había dejado vivo su pantalón.

Cuando pensé que tendría que volver todo el camino viendo el pecho desnudo de Edward intuí que probablemente tardaríamos bastante más en llegar, la idea me hizo reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-me preguntó.

-Que quizá pueda saciar mi sed de sangre pero no de ti.-él se lanzó a besarme de nuevo.

-No me hagas esto, Bella, no llegaremos nunca a casa.-rogó.-Y antes de marcharnos hay algo que debo decirte.

Eso me provocó curiosidad, ¿había algo más?

-Bella, no hace demasiado que estamos juntos, pero desde el primer momento te he querido. Ahora, comienzas tu vida inmortal, yo quiero vivirla contigo, ¿quieres tú vivirla conmigo?-me preguntó, yo no entendía muy bien a qué se refería, pero entonces clavó su rodilla en el suelo, sacando un anillo de su bolsillo.-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Me quedé atónita, jamás podría olvidar aquel día, había alcanzado el culmen de la dicha.

-Sí quiero, Edward. Claro que me casaré contigo.-él me colocó el anillo y besó mi manó. Luego me levantó en brazos, y unió sus labios nuevamente con los míos.

Yo tenía razón, íbamos a tardar más de lo que pensábamos en llegar a casa, pero no importaba, teníamos toda la eternidad.

* * *

Ya solo queda el epílogo, que es muy cortito, espero que os haya gustado la historia ^^


	13. Epílogo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Epílogo.**

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe?-me preguntó el sacerdote.

-Sí, quiero.-contesté sin dudar.

-Y tú.-se giró hacia mi milagro personal.-Edward Cullen, ¿aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí, quiero.-contestó regalándome esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

-Por el poder que me ha sido conferido, yo os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y posó sus labios sobre los míos, nuestras bocas se movían sincronizadas, mi autocontrol me abandonó y me dejé llevar. Fue Edward, como siempre, el que tuvo que romper el beso.

-Mi amor, creo que hay demasiada gente mirando para seguir con esto.-se rió.

Nos volvimos ante la gente que estalló en vítores y aplausos ante el nuevo matrimonio Cullen.

…..........................................................................................................................................................

Algunos años después...

Habíamos localizado a los otros tres vampiros, se habían atrincherado en las alcantarillas. Los otros ya eran pasto de las llamas, había sido un confilcto duro pero estábamos preparados. Nos enfrentamos cara a cara con aquellos sádicos, sin piedad, sin miedo.

-Buen trabajo chicos.-nos felicitó a Edward a y a mí.-Hemos terminado aquí. ¿Dónde están los demás?-nos preguntó.

-Estaban protegiendo la retaguardia, Alice había visto que otros 4 vampiros intentarían atacarnos por ese lado y han ido a encargarse de ellos. Pero todo ha ido bien, nos alcanzarán en un momento.-contestó Edward.

-Se me hace tan raro verte pelear, Bella.-se rió.

-¿No has aprendido aún eso, Will? Nunca hay que fiarse de las apariencias, porque cualquiera puede resultar ser un sádico vampiro.-le contesté en broma.

Desde que Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward y yo nos uniéramos a la orden, desde que solicitaran nuestra ayuda, nos sentiamos más conformes con nuestra naturaleza, porque estábamos salvando a la gente, protegíamos la vida.

Carlisle y Esme no eran partícipes de la violencia, pero se sentían orgullosos de sus hijos, nos consideraban héroes.

Quizá nuestra naturaleza era asesina, pero nosotros no éramos como el resto. Porque cuando alguien estuviera en peligro, quizás fueran estos monstruos los que salvaran su vida. Quizá hasta los vampiros podíamos tener un lugar en el mundo de los mortales.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, ya os avisé que el epílogo era muy corto. Como ya os dije este fue mi primer fic, espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews, alertas, favoritos, porque termino esta historia con más de 70 reviews, 36 favoritos y 23 alertas**

**Este epílogo está dedicado a:**

aaamycullen

ale-cullen4

amvi

angel de acuario

aridenere

bellayjasper

Bombom CC

btvs22

cristinaminerva

Dark-Shinda

Ermia

EvilAngel0905

flowersswan

hermanitas cullen

Klaudiitah

lorenamtz

lucero08

Meeli

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi

miadharu28

Miaka-chann

michi nolet

mitzukii

monse-dark hunter

Natalia H

princess-vampire-dwyer

Priscila Cullen 1410

rcullen.95

RoXa CuLlEn HaLe

serenasexilady

sereniti84

Shir-cullen

Yashamaru Kotohime

Yerapotter Alecullen

ZoriCullen

**Por poner esta historia en favoritos**

**También a:**

aridenere

assenav1980

ceara cullen potter

darthmocy

eikichi09

escorpiotnf

Fran Ktrin Black

Klaudiitah

lara-malfoy-cullen

Leon Och.

LilyMolly

lucero08

Meeli

miadharu28

Nia06

princessxaidee

Priscila Cullen 1410

Rika Sasaki Cullen

Shir-cullen

soff098

veronick

ZoriCullen

**Por ponerla entre sus alertas.**

**Y a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews o simplemente leyeron sin comentar, muchas gracias ^^  
**


End file.
